


How long can you last Torao

by Izu_M



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izu_M/pseuds/Izu_M
Summary: Kinktober - Toys under clothing"How long can you last Torao~" Luffy smiled as he put his shorts back on "Definitely longer than you that's for sure" Law smirked while fixing his shirt buttons. Luffy hummed and opened the door "We'll see about" Luffy laughed and ran to the kitchen so he could eat some breakfast.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	How long can you last Torao

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Lawlu and wanted to do a prompt for them for kinktober got the prompt from Twitter from ellobean

"Toraoo wake up" Law woke up when Luffy jumped on his chest making him gasp for air, "Luffy you scared me warn me next time you jump on me idiot" Luffy laughed and pulled something from his pocket and he excitedly jumped up and down on law's chest "Look Torao can we try these please" Luffy opened his palms in front of Law's face showing him the two anal plugs. Law tilted his head to the right and opened his mouth to speak but Luffy spoke before he could

"I got these from the last island we visited they said it'll be fun with my lover so that's you now I want to have fun" Law should've known Luffy was clueless about sex toys Law tried to hold a chuckle as he sat up so he could talk to Luffy better "Luffy you know these are anal plugs right" Law said as he grabbed the plugs and inspected them "Ahh that's what it was called I forgot, so you know them let's play now" Luffy giggled and started to bounce again "Oh also here it came with this too" Luffy eagerly handed Law two remotes 

".. Okay, take shorts off let me put it on for you" Law was already taking his boxers off he looked up and glanced at Luffy to see him already having both his shorts and boxers off too jumping around in place excitedly, Law mentioned Luffy to open his legs and Luffy did so and layed on his back waiting for Law to begin. Law took one plug and put lube on it while his other hand was inside Luffy lubing him too. "Torao... Mmn is this a type of sex object or something like that~" Luffy was squirming underneath Law as Law was moving his finger around. "Yeah" was all law said as he slowed his movements down

He took his finger out and slowly inserted the plug in Luffy, he heard Luffy gasp and Law pushed a button on the remote Luffy handed him earlier "Torao it feels so good" Luffy said in between moans. Law turned off the vibration and put the remote on the bed Law grabbed the other plug and he put some lube on it and was about to put some in him but Luffy grabbed his hand and stopped him

"I wanna do Torao" Luffy put a lot of lube on his fingers and put them in Law "Ah Luffy you're doing it wrong" Law bit his lip to quiet his pleads he covered his eyes with his arm waiting for Luffy to finish. When he did Luffy grabbed the other remote and pushed random buttons staring at Law the whole time "Torao is so pretty" Luffy giggled and kept watching law's face. 

Law blushed and grabbed the remote from Luffy's hands and turned the vibrator off. Law smirked as an idea came to him "Hey Luffy let's play a game with these, whoever last longer with the plugs on publicly wins we're going to make it to the next island in an hour or so the looser has to do whatever winner wants, how about it" Law was starting to regret what he said last because Luffy's smile grew and Law knew he messed up.

"Yosh this is going to be fun shishishi" Luffy and Law were putting their clothes back on and Luffy kept silently laughing to himself "How long can you last Torao~" Luffy smiled as he put his shorts back on "Definitely longer than you that's for sure" Law smirked while fixing his shirt buttons. Luffy hummed and opened the door "We'll see about" Luffy laughed and ran to the kitchen so he could eat some breakfast.

Halfway through the day Law and Luffy would send glares to each other because either one of them would turn on the vibrator while either was talking to random people or the crew. Law and Luffy entered a store about medicine and Law went straight to the counter while Luffy explored around.

"Hey Law is that you wow it's been a while how have you been" Law awkwardly smiled at the female cashier, she placed her hands under her chin and leaned a little closer to him. "I've been great what about you did you move here to follow your dream" Law rested his body one leg and shifted back unknowingly that Luffy was watching the whole thing "Yeah I did I run this shop even though it took some time to get the money together but I'm proud of it so what did you come for" Law took some bottles from his pockets and gave them to her "I need refills on these" she went inside a door and came back out with refills "Here you go Mr. Bread" Law chuckled at the old nickname "I haven't heard that in a long time" Law was going to walk away but she grabbed his hands and looked straight into his eyes "Are you busy later we could grab some drinks and catch up" Law felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the plug vibrating inside of his. He knew Luffy had turned it on.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to stay on this island for a long time I'm leaving in an hour" Law snatched his hands back into his pockets and gave her a small smile which made Luffy turn the vibrator up a level almost making him cum in surprise. "It really was nice meeting you Sheila I hope your buissness goes smoothly, we should catch up with tea sometime but not your tea because yours is really bad, goodbye miss she'll" Law knew better than to flirt a little in front of Luffy but he just wanted to tease him a little which didn't make Luffy happy one bit.

As soon as they exited the store Luffy grabbed Law's hand and dragged Law into a food stall "It's really hot Torao can we eat some popsicles" Law grabbed two popsicles and they sat on an empty bench nearby. "Torao mmn this tastes great" Law knew exactly what Luffy was trying to do to him and it was working Luffy continued sucking on the popsicle like it was the only thing to eat and was getting annoyed since random guys walking by would stare at Luffy with not so innocent stares. Luffy was either ignoring that or he didn't realize because he was staring at Law the whole time. 

Luffy knew he had won when Law blushingly dragged Luffy into a random restaurant restroom. Law grabbed tissues and wiped Luffy's chin and chest as it was dripping in popsicle juice. "Shishishi want me to wipe yours too" Luffy kept laughing às he unbuckled Law's pants and started to wipe off Law's cum off his boxers and dick. Law covered his blushing face and loudly sighed "Since I lost what is it that you want Luffy" Law thought of something crazy like air kite flying or skydiving or going in a submarine to the depts of the ocean. But Luffy thought something else "I don't want you to see snail anymore I don't like her" Luffy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest adding "I don't want to share Torao" Law just chuckled and bucked his pants back "You got it Pirate King~ I promise I won't now how about food" Law wrapped his hand around Luffy's as Luffy excitedly nodded sitting at a random table in the restaurant both of them were talking back in forth about random stuff until it became dark out.

"Let's take a shower when we go back to the shop" Law couldn't hold his smile in as he talked with Luffy. Luffy smiled up at Law and smiled wider at Law "Can we have sex when we take a shower I'm kinda hard right know" Law nodded and wrapped his arm around Luffy while Luffy did the same to Law walking side to side back to the sunny.


End file.
